


Nothing Really Matters

by boysenberried



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Book(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysenberried/pseuds/boysenberried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna thank Nouran and Merna for helping me with the drafts and pushing me to finish it and post it online, i'm grateful to have such encouraging friends.<br/>This is my first fanfic in the Carry On fandom, tell me what you think in the comments!<br/>come over to my tumblr rosebudstar and talk to me about how carry on ruined your life</p></blockquote>





	Nothing Really Matters

**BAZ**

As always, I woke up earlier than Simon. The room is lit by the measly bit of sun rays that managed to get through the slight crack in the drawn curtains. I pull myself up to the bedpost and look over to my side. _Simon._ I love how he sleeps with his legs pulled up to his chest, his arms drawn around them and his face buried in his knees. I’ve tried straightening his sleep position so he doesn’t break his back, he says it’s involuntary.

 He’s giving me his broad back, moles scattered all over it and his shoulders freckled. His golden-bronze curls falling over the pillow, he’ll wake up with it matted on his face. His red, leathery wings and tail are starting to materialize (Bunce has found a spell to temporary vanish them physically.)

I’ve been yearning for a chance to kiss every single mole on his body, to kiss _all_ of him, and to be able to do that right now is such a blessing. Soon enough, the day where I’ve finally kissed all of them will come and I’ll proudly announce that I’ve memorized all their places and kissed all of them. I’ve taken a liking to the one on the nape of his neck. I brush his locks to locate and kiss it.

No reaction. . .

I kiss him again and again, kissing the mole under his ear, the moles on his jaw, the one above his lip, then his lips themselves, the tip of my finger trailing down his back. He lets out a grunt. _Finally_

“Good morning, you lazy bum” I say

He squints at me and runs his fingers through his matted hair, popping it up in its place. He pulls himself up beside me to kiss me back.

“Mornin’” he smiles

**Simon**

Then it dawned on me

**BAZ**

I could see on his face that it finally dawned on him, what happened last night, that is. I smirk at him and he blushes to his ears, hiding his face with a pillow. Crowley, he’s so _cute._

Bunce has left the apartment all to us and went to attend a conference about equality in the next city over and I decided to put her spell into good use. She usually spelled the wings and tail hidden at night so he’d be able to sleep without them bothering him but I had another idea in mind.

I take the pillow off his face and take his head in my hands, bumping my forehead against his. I close my eyes and melt in the moment. He notices what I’m doing and wraps his fingers around my neck. I get goosebumps at his touch. He’s warm

This is much better than any fantasy I’ve ever had. Better than watching him sleep, only ever dreaming of what I could do with him.

“Baz”

Shh, don’t ruin this. Keep quiet

“ _Baz,”_ he persists. “ _Baz, Basil, Basilton,”_

I flinch at my full name, tempted to shut him up with force. However, curiosity got the best of me and my eyes shoot up to his. _Merlin,_ I would take a dip in his ocean blue eyes anytime.

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, I _l-”_

Before he gets the chance to complete his sentence, I shush him up with another kiss, it now being my turn to fluff his curls in place. His hold on my neck gets tighter, threatening to choke me

Lips sloppily wet and sore, eyes clouded with lust, tongues numb from all the swirling and twirling, ragged inhales and hot exhales, flushed faces, a string of spit connecting our lips after the hot mess.

My head slumps on his shoulder and I manage to whisper back, through my muddy stream of thoughts “ _shut up, Simon_.”

**Simon**

No words could describe what I’m feeling right now. I myself don’t know exactly what I’m feeling. I’m happy, so happy. Happiest I’ve ever been. Settled down in a cozy apartment with my best friend, as we’ve always said we’ll do. Attending a normal university.  And most importantly, Baz visiting me on the weekends.

Baz right now in my arms, resting on me, both of us on my bed. Sunlight pouring in from the window, confirming that it’s indeed morning. Our clothes scattered on either side of the bed. Our chests heaving up and down in silence. My warmth flowing into him, from where my fingers touch him, from where my lips meet him. Him calling me by my first name. Him holding onto me tightly as if I’m dear life. There’s nothing more blissful than this.

I ease Baz’s grip on me and lay him gently on a pillow I propped up against the bedpost.

“Snow?” he mutters, half-sleeping

“It’s Simon, Baz,” I say as I climb on top of him.

He huffs and tries to glare at me through drooping eyelids.

“Sn-,” he catches himself and shakes his head. “No, Simon, what are you up to now?”

I didn’t reply, I just smirked at him and I guess he got it. All signs of weariness on his face drop as he lifts my head up to stop me

“Simon! You can’t! Bunce said she’ll be back today!”

“Oh don’t worry; she said they extended the conference for another day”

His face relaxes but his hold on my head doesn’t go so I lick his hand. He recoils and wipes his licked hand on the pillow. I laugh and begin sucking on his Adam’s apple

**Baz**

_He’s so good._

When he thinks he’s done and through with the bump in my neck, he kisses every part around it, pulling at the hair on my nape. I’ve contemplated doing the same thing to him a million times before but decided against it in the end, curse my fangs.

He slowly starts to go down to my collarbones, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. _Hurry up!_ Screamed my body, although I was still a bit paranoid Bunce would walk in on us any moment.

As if he read my mind, he lifts his head to my ear and whispers _“relax.”_

I love it when he does that. When he knows what I need the most and does it, when he makes me succumb to his every order. Bloody hell, I’m _so_ in love with Simon Snow.

It’s funny how a few years ago, this guy was the root of all my problems and internal struggles. Our antagonism was the greatest to date at Watford. Now, we naturally fit together, as if we were meant to be ever since I’ve first met him. If fifth year I could see us now. . .

I’m pulled back to reality when I feel a shock of pleasure jolt through me. I focus my eyesight on what’s in front of me and I see Simon playing with one of my protruding nipples. 

“Simon, no! Stop!” I plead but to no avail, my pleas just riled him up even more. “. . Ngh!”

He smugly smiled at me when he noticed my protests and continued to roughen the play; pinching and twisting the nip between his fingers. I tried pulling at his hair but he wouldn’t budge.

“Ju- . . . just move already,” I say, and so he does.

His hands move, exploring every nook and cranny of my body, his lips planting soft kisses on my abs and v-line. I ruffle his hair in an attempt to contain myself.

He stops his kisses and looks up at me for consent. I nod for him to continue. He grabs _it_ in his hands. I cup my hands over my mouth and nose, closing my eyes to try to relieve the humiliation

**Simon**

I admit, you miss out on so much when the other party is already naked. However, I’m not going to complain, I’ll have endless opportunities to take my time undressing him. I have to focus on sending him to heaven right now. . .

I licked his whole length, avoiding the end, especially focusing on the frenulum. I look over to Baz. He has his eyebrows in a knot, his cheeks are tinted red, and his hot breath is visible through his cupped hands.

Seeing my techniques are pushing him to the edge, I decided to push him even further. I moved my mouth to the tip, circling it with my tongue once, rubbing it with my thumb twice. Taking him in my mouth a time, stroking him another. Soon enough, he was getting all worked up trying to push my head away again.

**Baz**

It was like getting struck by lightning multiple times (in the good sense). How is he like this? I’m starting to doubt I’m his first boyfriend. I’m starting doubt that this is actually happening, that is real and not a hyper realistic dream.

“. . Simon,” he looks up, flashing me a sheepish grin. “Come over here.”

Once he’s over me again, his face close to mine, I clutch his jaw in my hands, I start kissing him intensely. He kisses back. This is definitely real. No one can tell me otherwise. Then, out of nowhere, I feel a hand creeping down my thigh.

I shut him down with a firm _“No.”_ but does that bastard listen? I sigh. It’s about time I just gave in

One finger in, I clench my teeth. It moves around and twists. I reach out for his other hand.

Two, he laces his fingers with mine, squeezing my hand.

“All right?” he asks. I nod.

He swallows. His Adam’s apple bobs in its little way. “I’m going in,” he whispers, his soft voice filled with concern and love. I nod twice. He eases himself in. I wrap my arms around his neck, holding on to his back with my nails

I feel a twinge of pain and I jerk. He gets it and slows down. When he thinks I’ve loosened up enough, he picks up the pace again, going _farther._

**Simon**

Oh, I found it.

**Baz**

A sound escapes my mouth. And I don’t even notice until Simon murmurs under his breath _“you’re adorable, Baz.”_ I smack the back of his head.

“Shut. Up. Snow.”

“Ah! Ow, ow.” He chuckles.

He’s found it, my sensitive spot. He focuses his thrusts on it. I resist the urge to bite down on his shoulder to muffle my moans, I’m still scared I’ll accidently Turn him.  I dig my nails deeper.

☆

**Simon**

“I, Simon Snow, have managed to exhaust and therefore one-up my arch nemesis, Tyrannus Basilton”

We hit the bath. We were covered in sweat, spit and _other_ bodily fluids and we were drained. I suggested sleeping it off but Baz said he had matters to attend to later today.

“And I, Tyrannus Basilton, am embarrassed to be a descendent of two of the greatest families in the magickal world: Grimm-Pitch, and let myself fall for a normal with wings and a tail and therefore one-up me”

I’m sitting in the far end of the tub with Baz between my legs, resting on me. I start rubbing his stomach (I know he likes belly rubs, even if he insists on denying it.) His tense muscles relax. He splashes at the water and twirls his finger in it. I kiss the part where his neck connects to his shoulder. He twists his neck to look at me.

“You know, you should wear a scarf. The hickeys are really visible.” I poke the blue-purple blemishes on his neck. He takes the hand poking him and lays it in front of him, squeezing on it with both of his own.

“I don’t care. Let the whole world know I’m loved and in love.” His lips curl at the end.

I’m tempted to kiss him.

So I do. My neck’s bent at a weird angle so I’d be able to reach his lips.

Who knew dating Baz included morning snogs, _stuff_ other than snogs, and relaxing together in a tub of hot water?

 _“I love you, Baz,”_ I whisper, my voice barely audible. But I know he heard. I just know.

He shuts his eyes, his face looking content. “ _Aleister Crowley_ , Simon, _I love you, too_ ”

_This is definitely the real life, not just a fantasy._

_And nothing else really matters._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank Nouran and Merna for helping me with the drafts and pushing me to finish it and post it online, i'm grateful to have such encouraging friends.  
> This is my first fanfic in the Carry On fandom, tell me what you think in the comments!  
> come over to my tumblr rosebudstar and talk to me about how carry on ruined your life


End file.
